Hide and Seek
by Kyshin
Summary: AtemuXTea Atemu and Yugi are having very disturbing dreams that causing them to stay awake.They also, have a feeling someone is watching them.A school field trip is coming up and everyone is excited.What’s the worst that could happen in Busch Gardens?
1. Chapter 1: Yawn

** Hide and Seek **

**A/n: A new story I thought of while bored to death in French II class…Ok, this story is going to get VERY ANGSTY! (And when I say VERY ANGSTY, please take my word for it!) **

**Summary: Yami (Atemu) and Yugi are having very weird and disturbing dreams that are keeping them both up at night. A school field trip is coming up soon and everyone is excited…except Yami. He has a bad feeling that the dreams have something to do with the field trip. But what's the worst that could happen in Busch Gardens? **

**Pairings: Yami/Atem X Tea/Anzu (More will be added later on)**

**WARNINGS: POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATHS!(probably not, I just love fooling' wit ya's! lol) MATURE SITUATONS AND BLOODY GOREY IMAGES! AND I NTENSE YAMI CUTENESS! YUGI CUTENESS ASWELL! **

**You have all been warned…**

**Chapter One: Can You Keep A Secret?**

Atemu yawned widely as he walked out of the shower. He was tired. Dead tired. He'd been having this weird feeling that someone was always watching him. At night he could hear voices and floorboards creaking. He couldn't sleep because of it. To make matters worse, Yugi told him that he had been having strange and disturbing dreams. Neither of the boys were well rested.

"Yugi?" The pharaoh opened his other's door. "Aibou are you awake yet?" he asked groggily.

"Yes…" Yugi yawned. "I'm up, I'm up…"

"Get dressed and come down stairs to eat breakfast. We've got school in 15 minutes!"

Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily. He didn't want to get up, but he knew he had too. Grandpa would kill him if he stayed home from school. Not that he'd know since he was in Egypt on another expedition. Yugi slowly stood and drunkenly wobbled to his dresser. He pulled out a clean uniform and turned to leave. Suddenly, the young duelist got the freaky feeling that someone was behind him. He looked back and saw nothing…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Yami?" Yugi took seat at the table next to the Pharaoh.

"Hmm?" Lazily, Yami opened one eye to look at Yugi.

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's…oh, I don't know…watching you?" He whispered while pouring milk onto his cereal.

Yami' eyes widened. "Why do you ask, Yugi?"

Yugi's gaze shifted. "You have, haven't you?"

"Maybe. Why…have you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. And I know you have too. That's why you look so tired."

"I'm not tired." Atem tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

Yugi smiled. "You're so bad at lying."

Yami shrugged and covered his mouth to yawn again.

"If that's not tired,"Yugi laughed. "I'd hate to see exhausted!"

"Be quiet Yugi…"

"So, how long have you been getting that feeling?"

"Couple days. Maybe a week."

Yugi nodded. "I'm getting sorta freaked out, ya know?"

"Yeah." Atem replied before taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Did you eat already?" Yugi asked eying his yami.

Yami shook his head. "I don't really have that much of an appetite."

"That's unusual."

Yami gave Yugi a glare as he let out another yawn. "Excuse me…"

" Come to think of it, I've never seen or heard you yawn so much either…"

Atemu's cheeks flushed lightly. "Sorry…"

Yugi smiled cutely at him. "When was the last time you slept the whole night?"

"Ummmmm…." Yami thought for a moment. "Four or five days ago."

Yugi cringed. "You must be exhausted. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yami shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you, I suppose." A loud knock made both boys jump. "That's Tea. C'mon let's go."

"But I didn't eat yet!"

Yami sighed. "Too late now, Yugi."

Yugi growled and followed Yami to the front door. Yami opened it and there was Tea smiling back at them. "Hiya!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Tea." Yugi yawned.

Tea blinked. "Rough night?"

Yugi nodded." Yeah."

"Aww…I'm sorry, Yugi." She said with concern.

"Come on guys, we have to get going." The pharaoh was growing inpatient. "I don't want detention."

Tea and Yugi chuckled. "Grumpy, eh Pharaoh?" Tea elbowed his side.

Yami closed his eyes. "Sorry, Tea. I'm very tired as well…"

"Why haven't you guys been sleeping?" The brunette girl asked.

"Not sure…" Atem and Yugi said in unison.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

At school, Atem was fighting to awake and losing the battle. Tea looked over at the sleepy pharaoh. She sighed. "Poor Atemu…" She said to herself. "He's so tired." The bell rang and signaled lunch. Joey, Yugi and Tristan ran to the cafeteria, but Tea stayed. She got up from her desk and stood next to the Pharaoh.

"Aren't you hungry, Atem?" His eyes met her for a second before he laid his head on his desk.

"No…" He mumbled. Tea shifted uneasily. The Pharaoh usually ate a lot. Sure, he wasn't a Joey or Tristan, but he certainly liked to eat.

"Today's panzoratti day." She said hoping to entice the young ruler. But, Atem didn't seem to care. With a sigh, Tea grabbed a stool and pulled it in front of Yami's desk. "Are you ok, Yami?" She sat slowly.

"I'm fine." He picked his head up off the desk and half-smiled at her.

Tea frowned. "I know you're not." She whispered taking his hand in hers. "What's the matter?"

Atemu sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"My stomach's been kinda upset lately."

Tea's gaze seemed to widen with concern. "Really?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I just don't want to eat. I'm hungry but…" Tea waited for him to continue. "I don't want to get —" He stopped abruptly. "Sick."

"Sick?"

"Yami waved his hand. "No. It's nothing. Nevermind."

Tea sighed in a frustrated manner and rested her head in her hands. He was so closed and guarded. Would she ever know what he was really feeling?

Yami sensed her uncertainty. "I few days ago, I ate dinner and was up the whole night…"

"Uh-huh." Tea nodded for him to go on.

"I had diarrhea…" He blushed brightly and broke eye contact. Tea frowned synthetically. Maybe the pharaoh was coming around though…Maybe he'd tell her that he loved her…Maybe one day soon…"It's so embarrassing." Atem said softly. "So, please…Don't tell anyone about this."

Tea smiled. "I promise."

"Oh, and Tea…"

"Yeah, Pharaoh?"

"Don't tell Yugi…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Well how was that? Are you all confused yet? I am and I wrote the thing! Hehehe! Yami was extremely cute, huh? He yawned a lot! Yugi was so kawaii! I just wanted to huggle him while I was typing! I wanted to huggle all of them! Please tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams Spread

** Hide and Seek **

**THANX SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I can't believe how many reviews this got! I am so happy!!**

**Dancers and Pharaohs: Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me!**

**Maridel: Thanks!**

**Pharaohyamifan: Thanks and I'll try to keep updating at a steady pace!**

**xXRoseGoddessXx: Thanks!**

**ANZU&ATEMU FAN: I'm very glad you enjoyed it! Yami yawning is very adorable! Thanks for the review!**

**dragonlady222: Thanks for the review! Wow! You review all my stories! Thanks so much!**

**port rocks: Thank you very much! And of course I'll carry on with this! Thanks again!**

**Summary: Yami (Atemu) and Yugi are having very weird and disturbing dreams that are keeping them both up at night. A school field trip is coming up soon and everyone is excited…except Yami. He has a bad feeling that the dreams have something to do with the field trip. But what's the worst that could happen in Busch Gardens? **

**Pairings: Yami/Atem X Tea/Anzu (More will be added later on)**

**WARNINGS!: POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATHS!!(probably not, I just love fooling' wit ya's! lol) MATURE SITUATONS AND BLOODY GOREY IMAGES! AND I NTENSE YAMI CUTENESS!! YUGI CUTENESS ASWELL!!! **

**You have all been warned…**

**Chapter 2: Dreams Spread and Touch Everything…**

Tea absently swirled a strand of hair around her finger, before putting a spoonful of pudding into her mouth. She sighed as she looked over at the pharaoh. His head was on the desk, eyes closed, legs out and an occasional snore softly escaped his lips. Tea threw out her trash and half-eaten pudding with a small smile. At least he was getting some rest. She looked up at the clock. There were still forty-five minutes left in the lunch period. She looked at Atem again. He groaned loudly in his sleep. Tea walked over to him as his body began to shake. Startled, Tea jumped back. She bit her lip nervously as the young ruler's body convulsed. She ran to his side just in time to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"Atem! Wake up!" She shook her friend as hard as she could. "Please, wake up!" Tea began to panic as Yami's breath slowed. His chest stopped rising and falling and tears filled Tea's eyes. She opened her mouth to scream for help but her throat made no noise. Her voice betrayed her and Atem's heart stopped beating…

"Rrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggggg"

Tea's eyes snapped open at the sound of the bell. She quickly sat up and turned her head in Atem's direction. She sighed and smiled with relief. "It was only a dream…" She whispered. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the rest of the class piled into the room and took their seats before the teacher came in. Yugi sat at his desk next to Joey and smiled at Tea. He cocked his head seeing her sitting on a stool infront of Yami's desk.

"What you doing there, Tea?"

Tea rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Huh?" She looked up to see Atem smiling at her.

"Thanks for keeping me company Tea." The Pharaoh whispered in her ear. "I'm ok, though. So, you should return to your seat now…"

Tea blushed as Atem pulled his hand back. She shook her head slightly. "Oh…yeah…" She stood and smoothed her skirt to conceal the wrinkles. Timidly, she leaned close to Yami and lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Do you feel better now?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you for staying with me." Tea blinked shyly. His lips were so close to hers. They looked so plump and inviting. So soft, yet demanding…Tea's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She so badly yearned to touch those lips. She craved a taste. She closed her eyes to the sound of the classroom door opening. "No problem!" She said quickly before scrambling to her seat. "Glad I could help ya'!" She winked and the Pharaoh chuckled.

'He's so cute when he smiles…' Tea thought to herself. 'But he doesn't smile often…' She cradled her head in her hands and frowned. Oblivious to the world around her, she wondered if Yami was really, truly, ok…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After school, Tea caught up with Atem as he was leaving the hallway.

"Hey!"

Atem looked up. "Hey…" His voice was low and tired.

"You ok?" Tea put a hand on Atem's shoulder causing him to stop walking.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Pharaoh…" Tea sighed. "You don't look fine."

Yami lowered his gaze.

"Look at me, Atem."

Slowly Yami's eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?"

Atem bit his lip and pulled away from the girl. Tears burned his eyes and his stomach ached. He turned away so she couldn't his face. "Everything…" His voice was almost mute. "Everything is wrong…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: Crying With You

**Chapter 3: Crying with Tears…**

Atem's fists were clenched as tight as possible. His shoulders were sagging but the rest of his body was extremely tense and taunt.

"Atem?" Tea took two small steps toward the young pharaoh. "It's going to be—"Without warning or hesitation Atem threw himself into Tea's arms. His tears quickly dampened her jacket as his whole body was wracked in sobs. Tea felt frozen. What should she do? She had never seen the Pharaoh this way. He rarely showed his emotions. And he never lost control. With a soft smile, Tea wrapped her arms around Atem. "It's OK Atem…" Atem shook his head violently.

"No! It's NOT OK!!!" He screamed. "I knew this would happen…" his eyes burned with a great intensity. Tea's heart was pounding. "I lost control." He said bitterly. "I…I…" A sob rested in hi throat and choked him. He tried so hard not to let his tears fall, but he failed and they spilled, silently running down his face.

"It's OK, Atem. " Tea hugged him and pulled the boy closer to her. "Just let it all out." She whispered while rubbing his back gently. Atem buried his face in Tea's chest **(A/N: NOT MEANT TO BE PERVERTED PEOPLE!!!).**

"I'm scared…" He choked out.

"Atem, It's OK to be scared sometimes…"

"They're everywhere!" He whispered. "Always watching me!" Chills ran up Tea's spine.

"W-Who?" Yami just shook his head.

"Voices…and shadows!"

Tea's eyes widened. Was Atem going crazy? "I don't know everything about my past, Tea…" He trailed off and wiped his eyes. "Like my death…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I feel ill for a reason…"

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"My death remains a mystery, but I believe I may have been poisoned."

Tea gasped slightly/ "So your stomach has been upset because of…"

"The voices and shadows. "Atem nodded. "I mean, I can't just be going crazy! I've been having these weird dreams…It must all tie into what's wrong with me!" Tea nodded in understanding as Atem picked up his backpack. He shivered. "It's gotten cold…"

"Yeah."Tea kickeda rock on the ground. "Well, I guess I'd better go…"

"Please…" Atem looked at Tea sadly. "Don't leave me."

Tea stopped and smild. "Let' go to my house, Atem."

"OK." His face brightened. "I'm sorry…" he stared at his shoes.

"For what?" Tea asked.

"For breaking down in front of you like that." He said. "I should've kept—"

"It all bottled up inside?" Tea put a hand on his shoulder. "No Atem. That's why you lost control. You bottled all of your feelings up and that's wrong. You need to except how you feel even if it means showing emotion…"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You mean crying, right?"

"Yes, Pharaoh. I mean crying."

Atem smiled. "Somehow, I feel so much better."

Tea laughed. "Ha. Good!"

"I just…don't really like to cy. My father told me that good rulers remained emotionless. So, I always held everything inside and I guess that today, everything just spilled out. I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's OK really. Now let's go to my house. I'm starving!"

Atem chuckled. "Yeah. You didn't eat lunch either."

"You must be really hungry. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch."

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine." Suddenly, Atem's stomach growled loudly. His cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Not hungry, huh?" Tea giggled. "C'mon I'll get you a burger at Burger World."

Atem frowned. "No thanks. I'd rather not."

Tea sighed. "If I inspect the food first, will you eat?"

Atem shrugged. "Well…Maybe."

"Then that's what I'll do!" Tea smiled and grabbed The Pharaoh's hand. He gave her an odd look before following. After all, his hand was in hers…And Tea would drag him the whole way there is she had too…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
